The Death of Me
by Cody Dragona
Summary: "I should have known right then and there that he was insane. I should have known that things would only get worse." RoyxEd implied AlxEd and some Death too. No sex but it is mentioned. ONE SHOT


_**Summery: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MANGA**_

_**Alphonse is obsessed with Edward. More obsessed than a brother should be. Ed knows it but every time he tries to get Al to back off, even a little, Al freaks out, as if Ed was abandoning him or something.**_

I wake up the same way every morning. At first it scared me, but after a month or so I started getting used to it. Now it's practically normal. Every morning I wake up with Al staring at me, only a few inches separate him and I. He's sitting on my chest, and I would give anything to get him off. It hurts. He's not fat or anything, but that much extra weight makes it hard to breathe.

After we killed homunculus and got our bodies back we went home. I tried making him sleep in a different room, but he spent the whole night screaming. So I let him started sleeping in my room. Boy, was that a mistake.

He wouldn't sleep in his own bed, even if it was in my room. No, he had to sleep in my bed. I said yes the first two times but after that it got annoying. We aren't kids anymore. He should be able to sleep alone. That was the first time he ever pulled _that shit_.

_Brother, _He whined, looking at me with big sad eyes _I can't stop dreaming about it. Every time I close my eyes its there. The emptiness, the loneliness. Brother I'm scared. I'm scared if you don't hold me here then it'll take me away again!_ I should have punched him right then and there, but no, I felt guilty. It was my fault that he was upset and afraid. After all, it was my fault that he ended up in the gate in the first place.I let him push his bed next to mine, but there was a strict "your side my side" policy. He ignored it. At first he would just roll over onto my side and cuddle to me while I was asleep. He knew I wasn't happy about it. I made that very clear.

I don't know what triggered it, but he started waking up early and staring at me until I woke up.

The first time I woke up with his face so close to mine I screamed like a banshee. He wasn't sitting on me that time, thank (the nonexistent) God. If he had been [sitting on me, I mean] then he probably would have been launched across the room, because when I screamed I flung myself off the be as fast as I could.

I thought I was going to die.

He just smiled at me and sat up, a crazy grin on his face. _Good morning Brother!_

I should have known right then and there that he was insane. I should have known that things would only get worse.

Now don't get me wrong. I love my little brother more than anything in the world, but I don't want to sleep with him every night. I want to be able to get married some day, maybe even have a lover. That isn't going to happen, though, if Al is always sleeping in my bed and snuggling with me while I sleep.

Anyway, this morning was no different from any other morning. I woke up with Al on top of me, like I expected to, and he said his cheery _Good morning Brother!_ and then sat there. He wouldn't move unless I told him to. And so I told him to. He got off of me and I sat up, stretching my arms and cracking my back. He clung to me again. _I missed you while you were sleeping._ I told him that was stupid, and that I was right next to him the whole time. He glared at me and pouted, his hands on his hips. He didn't say anything, but the look he gave me freaked me out.

After a second of staring at him I got up and changed, then went to make him breakfast. To be honest I'm a shitty cook, but he insists that I cook for him.

(Well, first I brush my teeth and all that nonsense)

So we eat breakfast. He sits next to me, literally no space between my seat and his. I used to try to shove him away but he would scream like I was murdering him or something. Sometimes I almost wanted to.

So today we went to visit the Colonel, which is actually different from our normal routine. Oh, and he isn't actually a Colonel. He's the Fuhrer, now.

I sacrificed my gate to get Al back, so now I can't do alchemy, so I can't be a state alchemist, but Roy set it up so that I still have access to all the files and I can go on the base whenever I want.

Al wouldn't let go of my hand while we walked. I don't mind, really, I just wish he wouldn't walk so close to me. He's practically stepping on my feet. Sometimes, when he thinks I'm not looking at him, I catch him staring at me with the same crazy look he has in the morning. It's freakish.

When we got to the base we obviously had to go through most of it to get the Roy's office. Al didn't want to go, so he attempted to side track me by saying some bull shit about _We should really go pay Armstrong a visit._ Al is jealous of Roy. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't want me talking to Roy, though why, I doubt I'll ever know.

Roy is the only thing normal in my life anymore. He won't let Al in his office, so Al has to sit on the floor outside. I'm secretly glad about that. I need some time away from him. Hell, sometimes I just go into Roy's office and fall asleep on his sofa. He never bitches. Usually, though, we end up having sex.

Today was one of the usual days. Roy and I had sex. I love him, and he loves me. As twisted as that may seem, we're in love. My time with Roy is relaxing. I fall asleep and he lays me on the sofa. I wake up _without_ 130 pounds of cute on my chest.

When I leave Al holds my hand much tighter than before. I can feel the circulation leaving my fingers, but I don't bother saying anything. Al wouldn't care anyway. _Brother you're dirty._ He says. How he knows that I'll never know. _You should stop seeing him._ I just shake my head and say "No Al. I love him." Today; Al threw a fit. He screamed _I hate you!_ and he hit me as hard as he could. Then he just took off. I was shocked, to say the least.

When I finally got to the hotel room Al was waiting for me. He had a gun.

_I'll shoot myself._ He threatens, before I have a chance to say a word. _If you stop loving me I'll shoot myself._

I was confused. So I asked him "Al, where did you get that?"

_I found it._ He smiles a little at me, putting it against the side of his head. _I'll kill myself Brother. I'll kill myself and it'll be your fault because you don't love me anymore._

"That's stupid Al. Of course I love you."

_Not like you love him. Not like you love that bastard Fuhrer. I'll shoot him and then I'll kill myself._ I stare at him in disbelief. He's completely insane.

"Al he's my lover. You're my brother! They're different kinds of love." I tried to explain, but he shook his head.

_No they're the same…_

I sighed heavily. I didn't know what to do. "Al give me the gun and I'll go to the Colonel…I mean Roy, and I'll break up with him." I didn't want to leave Roy but my primary concern was, is, and forever shall remain, my little brother.

That was when he dropped the gun, and he ran into my arms. I held him close to myself for a little while before we headed back off toward the base so that I could say my final goodbyes to Roy.

Roy was headed home by the time we got back, and he agreed to walk with me. Al wandered off at some point. I told Roy that I was leaving him and I told him why. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. He opened his mouth, probably to protest, when I heard the gunshot. Roy was dead before he hit the ground.

And that was when we ran.

I still don't know where Al got the second gun, I still don't know where we're going, and I still don't know how long it will be until we get caught. All I know it that this kid is going to be the death of me.


End file.
